memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Will Zimmerman
William "Will" Zimmerman is a Human male who is a forensic psychiatrist in Vancouver, British Columbia recruited by Dr. Helen Magnus to work for the Sanctuary Network. Biography Will's mother Mary Anne Zimmerman was killed by an abnormal before Will's eyes when he was a child. He was acknowledged as a good man with an excellent talent for psychiatry and analysis. But, his inability to adjust to the status quo of investigating crimes has resulted in him losing his SCIS job, and he then worked in a mundane job with the homicide departement of SCIS. After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Old City Sanctuary Will discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Will was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. He has also totally proven himself to Typhuss James Halliwell helping to rescue him from what could have been his death. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. He asks this of Magnus because of the fact that he has been thrust into a world that he repressed as a child and explains to him how she was there the day an abnormal killed his mother. Even after learning this fact, Will still decides to work for Magnus as Will can see past the monstrous appearances of some abnormals in order to see how desperately some abnormals need their help. No one would believe him so he told himself that he was just seeing things and threw himself into studying the human mind and how we can mistake illusion for reality. When Will finds out that what he was seeing was not in fact an illusion and that his mother was killed by an abnormal he begins to research in the Sanctuary's library. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Will as her a member of her team and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. In 2386, the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. (''Sanctuary'') Relationships His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. He asks this of Magnus because of the fact that he has been thrust into a world that he repressed as a child and explains to him how she was there the day an abnormal killed his mother. Even after learning this fact, Will still decides to work for Magnus as Will can see past the monstrous appearances of some abnormals in order to see how desperately some abnormals need their help. (''Sanctuary'') Helen Magnus Magnus saved Will's life when he was attacked by an abnormal as a young boy. Unable to save his mother, she secretly watched over him well into his adulthood, and eventually recruited him as a member of her team. They greatly respect each other, and Will relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as a member of her team. Romance Meg Will was in a relationship with her for several years, but they broke up just prior to his introduction to Magnus and the Sanctuary. Meg seemed to still have feelings for him, but found it impossible to live with him any longer. Clara Griffin Will and Clara share a kiss not long after meeting during the crisis surrounding the Cabal's Lazarus virus. They have a long-distance relationship for some time, with him staying in Vancouver, British Columbia and her living in the UK Sanctuary. When the facility comes under attack by the Cabal's superabnormals, Will asks Clara to evacuate with the other residents, but she refuses to go, and is killed in the fighting. Abby Corigan Will and Abby first met during a course at the SCIS academy in Quantico, but she did not leave much of an impression, as he could not remember her when she came to see him at the Sanctuary in 2372. However, at that point, they were immediately attracted to each other, and ended up going on a date shortly after solving the case Abby came to discuss. This proved difficult, as they got into trouble with abnormals on both of their first dates. As of now, the two are in a happy relationship. Category:Humans Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel